


Alpha/Beta/Leo

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Spike shots [5]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Biting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a lone wolf isn't easy, so when Sebastian was invited to join the Davenport pack he was relieved and everything was going well... Until he made the mistake of hitting on Leo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha/Beta/Leo

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies spelling, grammar, OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of its characters

The boy grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull him down, sealing their lips in a deep kiss.

Sebastian braced one hand against the door behind the boy while the other rested on Leo's hip, steadying him as he wrapped his arms tightly around the taller teens neck to bring their bodies as closely together as possible.

After a few seconds of mind numbing kisses Sebastian pulled back a bit to bury his head on the side of Leo's neck, taking in his scent while Leo let his head fall back against the door with a loud thud.

"Ow."

"Shhh." Sebastian hushed against Leo's lips, "Someone might hear you."

Leo just gave a grin, "I don't care." The boy reached back with one hand while the other stayed wrapped around Sebastian's neck to turn the key on the lock where he'd left it when he stopped after Sebastian tried to leave a few moments ago and Leo had to persuade him to stay.

The door unlocked with a soft click and Leo opened it the rest of the way, stumbling back into the dark house as he dragged Sebastian in along with him.

"Leo-"

"Relax. Big D isn't home, Bree's out with Caitlin, Adam sleeps like a rock and Chase is probably working in the lab." Leo said as he pushed the door shut and pulled the other teen close as he walked back towards the stairs with a grin. "We basically have the place to ourselves."

"What about your mom?"

"She's out of town, she won't be back till next week." Leo said as he pulled Sebastian down and gave him a kiss that the taller teen returned. "It's just you and me."

"I still shouldn't be here." Sebastian whispered even as his hands started feeling along Leo's sides and he took in a deep breath of the boy's scent. "They'll know I was here."

"Big bad alpha, scared of getting caught? I never thought I'd ever see the day." Leo teased as he continued to walk backwards and Sebastian let out an annoyed growl against his neck and Leo smirked when he felt Sebastian's hands rest on his hips before grasping tightly.

"Leo-"

"C'mon Bas, you have no idea what it's like." Leo groaned, against Sebastian's ear, kissing his way down the teens neck. "They won't touch me. They won't go anywhere near me."

"But-"

"Worst thing is they won't tell me why. Big D locks me in my room every time I go into heat. I can always hear Adam and Bree scratching and clawing at my door but I can't let them in." Leo's voice dropped and he breathed against Sebastian's ear as he continued to stumble backwards, up the stairs towards his room and the other followed using every bit of restraint he had not to just push the younger boy down and have his way with him right there on the stairs. "Everything burns and aches for days. It's so hot Sebastian."

"Leo-"

"Why do you even care?" Leo said with an annoyed growl, "You don't like them anyway, remember?"

That much is true.

Sebastian doesn't like the Davenports, he used to but he doesn't really anymore.

But joining them is the only way he'll survive, after all, no wolf can exist without a pack.

He used to have a pack, way back in the beginning.

At first it was just him, his father and his two brothers, Bob, Spin and Victor Krane. They lived in an old trailer on the outskirts of Vegas. It was small and kind of shitty but, Nevada's the only state with werewolf friendly-ish laws in the entire country. With all the laws and regulations there are in the rest of the country, not to mention the huge amounts of prejudice against werewolves, they didn't really have a lot of options.

No school, since the humans didn't want their children exposed to dangerous _'animals'_ as they're often referred to.

Little employment, since very few humans wanted to work along side dangerous _'animals'_ as they're often referred to.

And questionable healthcare, since the humans weren't exactly sure how they're supposed to treat the dangerous _animals_ as they're often referred, to anyway.

Needless to say, the Krane's were just a little bit bitter especially since they didn't exactly choose to be werewolves... Well Sebastian, Spin and Bob didn't choose. Victor was very much aware of what he was doing when he mixed his DNA with that of a werewolf before biting three orphan children in order to create his own pack.

Yeah, Victor's insane.

Sebastian didn't find that out until after he came of age and became aware of what he really was.

He's an alpha.

Unfortunately that discovery also led to Victor kicking him out since two alpha's can very rarely exist within the same pack without needing to share control and with his father being the control freak that he his, he wasn't willing to share anything with anyone.

He drifted around for a while, going from one town to the next. He could never really stay in one place too long since someone would notice something off about him or he'd have to leave every time the full moon came around. There were a few people here and there that would give him a break. Nice friendly humans that didn't mind werewolves all that much, but of course some other bigoted asshole would get in the way and he'd be forced to leave.

This went on for three years until he finally found himself in Mission Creak. A tiny quiet little town that Sebastian actually liked quite a bit.

He got a job at a local electronics store called Tech town and that's where he met them.

Bree and Chase Davenport.

They worked at the store on the weekends and at first Sebastian didn't have anything against them. They were nice enough. Chase's smart and Bree's kinda cool, for humans.

But they weren't really humans, they were wolves.

Apparently the Davenports found a way to suppress some of their more obvious werewolf traits and because of this they were able to live among the humans without being detected. Bree and Chase invited Sebastian over to the house one night since they could sympathise with his difficulties. If all went well then maybe Sebastian would have a new pack and he wouldn't have to move around anymore.

It all started off well enough.

Sebastian met Adam, Bree and Chase's older brother then Donald their father who was the main alpha of the pack. He didn't look like much at first glance but Sebastian learned fairly quickly exactly why there was never a challenge for his place on the pack. Adam's a beta along with Bree, Chase and mr. Davenport's mate Tasha.

Then last but not least there was Leo, Tasha's son and the pack omega.

Or at least that's how they explained it to him that first night he came over.

He should have known better.

They were friendly, a little weird, but still nice and mr. Davenport said that as long as he didn't try to challenge him then he was more than welcome to join the pack.

For the first time in years Sebastian felt safe, at peace.

Being a lone wolf isn't all it's cracked up to be. Even the strongest of alphas have trouble making it on their own, so knowing that he had a new pack was relief like you wouldn't believe.

Sebastian spent most of his time at the Davenport house after that night. Chase taught him how to suppress wolf energies around humans and Adam made an awesome sparring partner, Bree was great to hang around but Tasha was definitely his favourite.

The beta is insanely maternal and and Sebastian couldn't help but feel drawn towards her because of it.

He never knew his real parents and Victor wasn't exactly the parental type. So when Tasha started mothering him from day one Sebastian let her and he'd be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy it. Bob used to talk about it all the time, what it would be like if they had real parents and they were a normal family, Spin never really said much on the matter but Sebastian could tell that it always struck a nerve in him when Bob talked like that. They would've loved Tasha, so Sebastian was always nicer to her than everyone else.

And then there was Leo.

Which is where the trouble started.

Leo's smart and funny.

He has a lot of back bone, a lot more than you're average omega. Leo's brave with lots of confidence, it was rare finding a sub like that. One that made you work for it and gave you something to want to conquer and dominate, but still sent out seductive submissive waves. Its a definite turn on for any alpha. And since Leo was pack omega, well...

The pack omega is the pack's submissive.

Meant to do, whatever the pack needed him or her to do whenever they needed it and I do mean whatever. So basically Leo was essentially the pack bitch.

That being said, the pack omega did hold incredible influence over the pack as a whole. Other than mr. Davenport, Leo's the one with the most control over the pack and unlike most omega Leo knew exactly how to handle all that control.

Total turn on.

What was weird though was how none of them went anywhere near Leo, like ever. It didn't usually work that way. When a pack had an omega, well, calling the situation a perpetual orgy just waiting to happen would be putting it mildly. But Adam, Bree and Chase never touched him.

It was different for mr. Davenport since he's already bonded to Tasha and those two were constantly giving off mated vibes anyway. He didn't need Leo and Tasha is Leo's mom so... ew. Adam, Bree and Chase on the other hand had free reign to do whatever, whenever with Leo.

But they didn't. There were friendly brotherly hugs and kisses like there were with most families, but they never went beyond that.

Strange, but that didn't stop Sebastian from making a move. He hit on Leo, I mean he is part of the pack after all and Leo's pack omega so why not?

Leo responded, he spent the next few days teasing Sebastian like crazy until he finally dragged the alpha up to his room on movie night while the rest of the family watched Pig Zombies four downstairs.

Sebastian learned that Leo had a thing for the rough stuff; biting, pulling and scratching but then again most wolves do.

He kept Leo's hands locked up over his his head. Pinned him against the wall and left teeth marks on Leo's skin that had the teen begging for more.

It the hottest Sebastian has had in years and it was hard trying to keep down the growls and howls that threatened to leave his throat.

Unfortunately it didn't last very long.

Sebastian was grabbed and dragged out of Leo's room before he could even register what was going on. Next thing he knew he was tossed out onto the front porch, Adam, Bree and Chase were staring down at him when Chase suddenly growled out,

"Keep your hands off my brother."

Chase's eyes were different from the normal brown.

Bright green burned with rage while his voice dropped to a much deeper pitch, Chase was sending out insanely powerful dominant waves. Adam and Bree didn't say a word, they just turned back and walked away when Chase's eyes suddenly changed back and he just turned back into the house and shut the door.

Sebastian sat staring at the door for what felt like forever, wondering what in the fuck just happened when it all suddenly clicked.

He came back the next day, expecting a less than friendly welcome only to find that nothing had changed. Tasha greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and offered him something to eat, mr. Davenport dragged him into his lab to show off some new invention he was working on.

It was like nothing changed.

That is until Leo kissed him in the middle of the living room of course, Adam and Bree didn't say a word when Chase suddenly grabbed him and threw him across the room with the same green eyes and growling like he was the night before.

Apparently he's still part of the pack. Mr. Davenport knew what was going on but he just didn't talk about it, Tasha was left none the wiser as to what happened the night before and Leo had no idea why they were acting the way they were.

Sebastian knew, it was inevitable and quite frankly the Davenports were stupid for thinking that they could keep it a secret.

Since then it's pretty much been war between him and... Chase.

They made it up to the room with Leo pulling at Sebastian's clothes, he manage to get rid of his jacket somewhere along the stairs and had the alpha's shirt open by the time they stepped in his room. Leo made little nips down the side of Sebastian's neck while his hands ran down the taller teens chest and started tugging at his belt. Sebastian grabbed his wrists to stop him short and Leo growled in annoyance.

"What?"

"I might not like them, but I still want to be part of a pack." Sebastian said earnestly and Leo just rolled his eyes.

It's true though.

As far as Donald was concerned then Sebastian was already part of the pack, even if he didn't want to be named Julian. He was letting his pack settle their issues among themselves, at least for now. Sebastian wasn't trying to rock the boat more than it was absolutely necessary, all he wanted to do was prove a point.

But Leo is incredibly tempting, so very very tempting.

"You already are part of the pack, they can't stop you from joining. I've had four heats so far and I've spent every single one alone in my room. I'm annoyed, frustrated and horny." Leo said as he walked further back into the room, pulling Sebastian along with him until they got to the bed. He sat down on the bed, surprising the alpha greatly as he grabbed Sebastian by the back of his neck and yanked him down for a kiss.

"I want something in me so bad it hurts and I want that something to be you."

"Leo-"

Sebastian was cut off when Leo grabbed his belt buckle to pull him down, forcing a growl of pleasure from the alpha's mouth when their hips grind together as he hissed. "You're going to stay and you're going to fuck me or I swear, I'll walk out right now and find someone who will."

If you were in Sebastian's position, what would you have done?

Leo gasped when he was suddenly forced back against the bed and his shirt was torn apart before a pair of lips covered his own in a bruising kiss. Sebastian grabbed Leo's legs and wrapped them around his waist roughly grind their cocks together.

The omega moaned as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and the alpha growled against his lips before pulling back to start a trail of bites down his neck. Leo moaned, "See how much better things are when you do what I say."

Leo's breath hitched when a hand suddenly went up and around his throat, forcing his head back against the bed while Sebastian snarled against his ear. "Do you ever stop and just submit?"

Leo's eyes glazed over in lust and his breathing grew heavier even as he smirked and whispered, "Why don't you make me?" A dark chuckle rumbled against his ear making the teen bite his bottom lip, "Whatever you want."

Sebastian's free hand went down to undo Leo's pants when, he was suddenly grabbed and yanked back away from the boy and tossed into the hallway.

De ja vu, anyone?

Sebastian was breathing hard when he looked up and found Chase standing in Leo's door. His chest heaved under heavy breaths, muscles tensed and flexed in restrained rage.

While bright green eyes glared down at the other as a rough snarl rumbled out from his chest.

"Chase?" Leo gasped staring at his pack brother in confusion until his eyes seemed to clear and he let out an annoyed sigh, "What are you doing?!"

Chase glanced back at Leo before bringing his gaze back to Sebastian, who had shaken free from the lust induced haze and was picking himself up off the ground.

"Stay."

Leo blinked in surprise as Chase's voice came out in a much deeper rougher pitch than normal, the teen quickly shook his head as he got up off the bed and rushed towards the door. "No, Chase what's going on? You guys are acting weird and I-"

"I SAID STAY!" Chase suddenly roared and Leo fell back, scrambling back against the floor until his back hit the bed. Tense waves of dominance flowed flooded across the house, Leo's breathing grew harsh and he started choking. Coughing loudly as the tense dominant waves almost seemed to cut off his air supply and he slowly lay down on the carpet in front of the bed. He was so shocked his tail instantly grew out along with his ears and tiny dull k-9's grew in his mouth.

Green eyes narrowed down at Leo and Chase hissed, "Stay."

Leo curled up on the floor and nodded and Chase grabbed the door to violently slam it behind him as he left.

"Let me guess, _keep your hands off my brother_?"

Chase glared at Sebastian while the other barely spared him more than a glance as he buttoned up his shirt. Chase snarled as his nostrils flared and his entire form vibrate with tension.

Their gazes locked and dominant waves started flowing off of Sebastian as he growled back, sharp k-9's gleamed as they grew in his mouth. "But you really mean keep your hands off my bitch, right?"

Chase moved in a flash grabbing Sebastian by the collar of his shirt and slammed him back against the wall and Sebastian did nothing to stop him. Just let out a slight grunt of pain when his back hit the wall before giving a smirk when Chase snarled in his face.

"This is your last warning, shovel face."

"Shovel face? A little mean for you, isn't it Chase? Unless... Oh, I get it." Sebastian started, faking realisation as he leaned forward with that grin still in place, "You must be Spike."

Green eyes narrowed down at him as a growl ripped through his chest while Sebastian just leaned back against the wall.

After spending nearly an hour boasting about his newest invention, which could only have been created by an ingeniously brilliant mind like his own, Sebastian asked Mr. Davenport about Chase and Donald all but folded into himself as he explained what happened. He said that it was rare, but not rare enough for Chase to avoid.

When you try to suppress your wolf, sometimes the wolf is so strong that simple suppression doesn't work. This is common in alpha's, but if you are somehow able to force it back there's always a side effect.

A violent backlash that manifests in a split personality that usually only shows itself when the wolf is released during the full moon or on rare occasions when the wolf feels threatened in some way.

Mr. Davenport's an alpha, so he didn't use the same techniques as the others to suppress his wolf since he knew he'd backlash if he did. Adam, Bree and Chase all seemed to be beta's when they went through their changes so he thought it would be safe to teach them some of the easier techniques instead of the tougher ones that were too dangerous for weaker wolves to try anyway.

Unfortunately he was wrong.

Chase was an alpha, his change happened at a slower rate than Adam and Bree's so they didn't realise what he was until it was too late. Chase was having trouble suppressing his wolf, but he didn't tell mr. Davenport because he didn't want to be held back from going to school and having a normal life like Adam and Bree would have.

So he tried harder, much harder than he'd later learn he was meant to try, until he finally managed to force it back and keep it at bay. By the time they did find out, Chase had back lashed and Spike was living breathing raging problem.

Still, they managed to keep Spike under control and things were going well.

That is... Until Leo of course.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Sebastian asked as his head gave a tilt against the wall, "And Leo isn't the pack omega is he? He's yours. That'd explain why Adam and Bree won't go near him. First rule in every pack; never touch a pack brother's mate. The only question left is why you haven't claimed him yet."

Spike growled as his grasp tightened in Sebastian's shirt claws ripped through the cotton material making Sebastian's eyes snapped down towards them. The next moment saw Sebastian being hurled over the railing at the top of the steps to the first floor. He hit the ground with a thud but still managed to roll with the impact and quickly moved out of the way, just as Spike jumped down behind behind him. Intent on crushing the other as he landed on the ground with a loud slam.

Sebastian chuckled as he got up and stood ready in case Spike attacked again as he smirked, "So that's it; you can't control yourself. I bet Chase won't let you near Leo and that's why he spends every single heat locked away. He's scared you'll lose it and hurt Leo so he had Davenport re-enforce Leo's door with three layers of steel."

"Get out." Spike growled and Sebastian just scoffed as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "Or what? Even if you kick me out of the pack, Leo'll just come looking for me again. Submissives need to be dominated, didn't 'big D' teach you that. According to Leo, I'm the only one that's ever touched him like that. I bet the next time he goes into heat he'll come see me, cause his real alpha's too much of a bitch to do what he's supposed to."

"Get out."

Sebastian sighed, pushing a hand through his hair before he looked up and tried to relax so he wasn't sending out anymore confrontational vibes as he spoke, "Chase, I know you can hear me wherever you are in there so... I know you think you're protecting Leo but you're just making things worse. I'm only here right now cause Davenport thinks you can handle this yourself, but personally I think he put too much faith in you."

Spike snarled as he stepped closer, "Out!"

"Submissives get sick if they're left unclaimed for too long, did you know that?" Sebastian asked un-fazed by Chase's snarling as he continued. "Davenport does. That's why he let me join the pack, he told me a month ago after he explained what your deal was. You have a year till Leo's next heat, if he goes through another one without you claiming him his body will weaken and he'll start to die."

Spike's eyes almost seemed to clear as he paused until he just gave another growl. Sebastian stepped forward, "That's why Davenport's letting me stay, so I can clean up your mess. If you can't control Spike by then, Leo will need another alpha to take your place. Adam and Bree are both beta's, they can't handle it. Davenport has Tasha, he can't do it. That only leaves me."

Silence fell over the room but Spike's expression didn't change so Sebastian just let out another sigh, "Look, Chase make no mistake, I don't like you. Adam's an idiot, Bree got boring months ago and Davenport's a pain. I'm not doing this for any of you. I'm doing this because I need a pack to survive, you guys have a good deal going for you here and I'd be an even bigger idiot than Adam to pass it up. But I'm also doing it cause it'll kill Tasha if Leo's hurt and I don't want to see him hurt either."

"This is your last warning, dog meat. Leave now or I'll make you."

Sebastian didn't even blink at the threat, he just stood there matching Spike's gaze until he rolled his eyes and caught sight of his jacket at the foot of the stairs.

"Whatever." The wolf walked over and grabbed it, tugging it on as he walked towards the front door, pausing just as he took hold of the door knob. "Just remember princess. If you don't get it together and handle this, then I will."

Sebastian left, closing the door behind him with a soft click and Spike puffed out his chest to let out a loud howl.

The alpha took in a deep breath when he caught a scent that made his head snap up towards the stairs and he immediately followed them up to the second room on the left down the hall.

He shut his eyes as he took deep breaths, ignoring the scent of burned rubber and ash in favour of taking in the scent of fresh cream and blueberries. His heart began to pound in anticipation when Spike frowned at the scent of fear that laced the one he was tracking. He could hear two hearts in the house beside his own.

One was slow and steady beating in the soothing rhythm of deep sleep, while the other thumped hard and fast. Breaths were taken in panicked pants and it was all coming from the room that smelled like fresh cream and blueberries. Spike opened his eyes when he reached the door and slowly pushed it open, hearing the panicked breaths on the other side hitch for a moment before the heart went even faster than before.

When he opened the door he saw his mate lying on the ground exactly where he'd left him. His tail was curled up tucked between his legs and his ears were lying flat against his head while his k-9's pressed down tightly against his bottom lip. He hadn't moved an inch and the smell of fear is coming from him.

But he shouldn't be scared, not when Spike was there to protect him, so why is he scared?

Spike just stood there staring in confusion as his own heartbeat started to slow and his mind cleared a little more with each second that passed until he blinked and bright green faded into hazel brown. Leo seemed to let out a deep breath and the teen slowly picked himself up.

His arms started to shake when he pushed himself up on them and Chase's eyes went wide before he rushed forward and crouched down beside his pack brother to help him.

Leo slowly looked up and flinched back when Chase tried to touch him, making the older winch at the initial rejection before he spoke. "Leo... Leo calm down it's just me, see?"

Leo stared back at Chase fear and confusion clear in his eyes as he leaned back against the bed and wrapped his arms around his own waist. "Chase?"

"Yeah, it's me." Chase said with a strained smile, "C'mon, let me help you up."

The omega hesitated for a moment before he gave a nod and Chase moved slower this time around. He slid one arm underneath Leo's knees being careful of his tail and the other around his back to lift him up and put him on the bed, resisting the urge to growl at Sebastian's scent which was all over Leo and the bed as he set the teen down and tugged the blanket closer so he could wrap it around his pack brother's shoulders.

Leo let him, watching closely as Chase moved around him until the other settled down next to him. He wrapped his arms around the teen and Leo couldn't help but lean into him despite himself as he spoke.

"Chase."

"Yeah."

"What's going on?"

The arms wrapped around him tightened and Leo couldn't help but tense as his heart started to race when the fresh memory of what happened a few moments ago flashed before his eyes.

He felt Chase take in a shuddering breath as before he spoke, "Nothing you have to worry about."

"Chase-"

"Leo, don't worry I'll fix this." Chase said hearing Sebastian's words echo in his head like a forgotten dream as he pulled Leo closer against his chest and pressed a kiss against the teen's cheek. "I'll handle it, I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> a little OOC but eh
> 
> review?


End file.
